


Compass

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Backstory, Established Relationship, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe sets up the code to his X-wing.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931056
Kudos: 4
Collections: Allbingo





	Compass

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You are my everything
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Tie-in materials didn’t really address this yet: https://tclkfirst.tumblr.com/post/171324416594/never-forget-that-naboo-endor-ben-342-is-the
> 
> If you want something done right, do it yourself.

“I was thinking of using a code for her.” Poe looked out at his X-wing, the structure of it — strong and sturdy, but also capable of cutting through a busy space battle with no problem at all. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she? My very first one.”  
  
“She fits you.”  
  
Poe turned to look at Ben, to smile. “You’re such a sap, Ben.”  
  
“Guilty as charged.” Then, turning back to the X-wing, Ben said, “A code, huh? Very shrewd. I like it. I like it a lot.”  
  
“It’s just so I can take good care of her. Make sure she doesn’t get lost...or fall into the wrong hands.”   
  
“Good idea.” Then, “You have anything in mind?”  
  
“Well,” Poe said. “I’m thinking Naboo’s the first word in it. I mean, your grandmother’s from there. And Endor, because that’s where both our families celebrated the war ending. And...oh, you’re going to find it cheesy as all hell.”  
  
“Nothing wrong with a little cheese...”  
  
Poe snorted. It dawned on Ben, not for the first time, that he adored everything about this man, that it was a miracle someone so bright and radiant and beautiful could shine so brightly in his life. Him, of all people. People didn’t see Poe’s courage, his heart. Ben wished they did.   
  
"Well, the last bit’s 342 because I didn’t want to forget anything, and...”  
  
“What’s the one before that?”  
  
Poe bit his lip. He looked a bit bashful. Uncharacteristically so. “...it’s your name,” he said. “It’s Ben.”  
  
Ben felt for a moment like all the air had gone out of the room for a moment. Then, “You...I mean that much to you?”  
  
“You mean everything to me.” Poe looked up at him with such earnestness, such hope and belief, that Ben swore that it burned and warmed him at the same time. “It’s like a compass, that code. Pointing me where I need to go, which is home. And you’re home. It took me a while to realize that, but you’re my home, Ben.”  
  
Ben beamed. “You’re my home too,” he said. “More than anything, you are, Poe.”  
  
He kissed Poe’s forehead, gently, and he made a quiet promise that whatever happened, he would keep Poe’s name close to him, whatever the cost.


End file.
